onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27122608-20160423155142/@comment-176.189.198.207-20160424145909
Shankszorolesbest a écrit : 1) Pour tous les gens qui disent que la phrase est fake en français : http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/16/1461491642-untitled.png" The two of us have nearly killed each other so many times..." ce qui veux dire " Tous les deux on a failli s'entretuer plusieurs fois pas mal de fois" donc trouver pas d'excuse en disant une erreur de traduction 2) Il dit bein "The two of us" donc "tous les deux" ce qui veux dire que la quantité de victoire et défaite sont équilbrés, par exemple roger peut très bien avoir gagner 30 fois mais aussi perdu 30 fois. Et Roger et Garp se considère comme des rivales si Roger étéiat trop fort para rapport a lui alors ce ne sont plus des rivales. Car le but des rivals est de savoir laquelle des deux sont les plus fort. A chaque fois que je vois garp parler de roger il le parle comme un rival. De plus on le sait vu le trait de caractère de roger si il faisait des 1v1 c'est que son adversaire devait avoir un niveau équivalent. Roger avait également un grand respect pour lui, il n'aurai pas confier son fils à un faible. S'entretuer veux dire se tuer mutuellement, dans les deux sens. 3) Baggy dit que le seul pouvant se battre tête a tête avec Roger était BB mais c'est Baggy qui dis sa et non le narateur ce qui veux dire que ce pas une source sur et que de 1 soit il aurait tendance a surestimer son ancien capitaine et de toute façon c'est comme la prime de Jack. Quand sa prime avait été annoncé par ses sbirs tous le monde disait qu'ils mentaient ou qu'il exagéraient ce qui se révélé faux. C'est la même chose avec la marine qui pourrait mentire ou même ussop. Je ne pense pas que vous croyais Ussop si jamais il dis qu'il est le plus fort du monde. C'est la même chose avec Baggy. 4) Une autre raison pourait être le fait que au moment où Baggy parle de BB, le personnage de Garp n'a pas encore été introduit, Oda avait prévu de l'introduire plus tard à c'est à Water Seven qu'il l'introduit, où l'on apprend son nom complet et qui il est. (les épisode de Kobby sont des semi filers et ya une raison pour laquelle oda voulait pas nous montrer la tête de Garp. 5) Garp a literalement explosé sans aucun problème Marco ou Chinjao. Marco était literallement invincible quand il se dirgait vers l'echafaud mais il l'a arrété. Et rappellons que Marco est niveau amiral ou presque donc dire Amiral > Garp Marinford non http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/16/1461495778-709388-3284774-garp2.jpg et http://www.japscan.com/lecture-en-ligne/one-piece/719/7.html Et aussi Chinjao a une prime de 500 millions de Berry et Luffy a eu du mal pour le vaincre et Chinjao le dit lui même que si il n'arrivait pas à battre quelqu'un qui n'est plus à son apogé comment il fera pour surpasser les monstres du NM. Garp l'a OS en quelques secondes sans aucun problème (contrairement à l'anime qui voulait ralonger le combat, comme le king kong gun de luffy face Dofla qu'il galere a battre dans l'anime alors que dans le manga non) alors que Luffy son combat dure 14 minutes et 47 secondes présicement. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlkWQWWk79U 6) Sengoku l'a vite stoppé lorsqu'il allait intervenir suite à la mort d'Ace pour tuer akainu, c'est qu'il pouvait bel et bien supprimer Sakazuki sur le champ. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/16/1461495666-one-piece-1202141.jpg 7) Chinjao dis à Luffy à Dressrosa que Garp fut considéré comme un "démon" par n'importe quel pirate ayant eu affaire avec lui ! 8) Garp est montré et surnomé comme une légende et un héros de la marine pour avoir arrêté des pirates de légende comme "Shikki" (il a eu l'aide de Sengoku mais qui vous dis qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul), ou encore chinjao à sa pleine puissance. On peut aussi notifer le respect de pas mal de grands noms de OP notamment Barbe Blanche pour celui ci (Barbe Blanche traite quand même shanks de gamin). Garp a également était le tuteur de pas mal des grands marines de maintenant avec Z. 9) également le seul je dit bien la seul personne pouvant être amiral(on lui à proposé le titre plusieurs fois ( mais il l'a refusé et qu'on me dis pas le contraire car amiral ne s'obtient pas par un fdd mais par la puissance ce que la marine recherche c'est des gens fort on s'enfout du ffd la preuve on peut etre fort sans fdd comme Roger, rayleigh, shanks ou beckman) à ne pas avoir de fruit du démon,Garp n'a que son haki comme arme donc si il est un des plus forts de la marine ce n'est pas pour rien il a du lutter contre des personnes ayant des fruits du démons surpuissant et comme on le sait les battre. T'es sur de ton coup ? mes sources confirment bien que c'est un fake le Garp killed Roger: http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v56/c551/5.html Et je vous invite a vérifier directement dans le manga c'est la même chose , c'est plus fiable qu'un scans trads douteuse fait par des amateurs...surtout si quelqu'un a la nouvelle trad Fr j'aimerais savoir pour être certain. Mais de toutes façons osef puisque Garp était a l'origine plus fort que le rookie Roger qui l'a surclassé a la fin donc ça ne prouve rien , s'il a faillit tuer un rookie ou est l'exploit ? Et qu'on me fasse pas croire qu'un Garp galvanisé par la colère qui se fait maitriser d'une main par l'ex amiral sans même utiliser son FDD aurait pu inquieter Akainu...Sengoku a probablement sauvé la vie de Garp. Garp n'a rien fait d'étonnant face a Marco , si on va par la Luffy était aussi fort que Garp a MF vu qu'il pisse le sang apres le coup de Luffy lol et pourtant on sait qu'il en est loin , Zoro qui aurait frappé puissamment Fujitora par surprise il n'aurait pas fait que reculer cette fois ! Il y a des limites a l'extrapolation hasardeuse , Garp n'a rien fait don le Luffy actuelle n'aurait pas été capable jusque la y compris étaler le jeune Chinjao en donnant tout ce qu'il a , un Luffy encore assez loin de pouvoir égaler un amiral avec son G4 éclair Et c'est pas parce que certains surnoment Garp ci ou ça qu'il a lvl amiral...si il était si fort pourquoi il n'y a aucune preuve ? aucun feat vraiment convainquant , pourquoi se fait'il maitriser misérablement par Sengoku au lieu de se faire maitriser apres nous avoir montré ce qu'il a dans le ventre ? Rayleight bien qu'a la retraite depuis 20 piges a été bien plus convainquant en un seul combat éclair contre Kizaru que Garp jusqu'a aujourd'hui. Depuis Garp est devenu simple formateur , on ne le verra plus en combat (il y a déjà 3 amiraux et le generale pour ça) on a attendu un FB et finalement même dans la force de sa jeunesse il ne semble pas plus fort que Luffy aujourd'hui... Pour moi c'est foutu , Oda a eu de multiple occasion de nous montrer que Garp vallait un amiral , donc c'est mort. Au contraire la seule confirmation qu'on va avoir et c'est couru , c'est que la marine impose un FDD aux amiraux pour lutter avec les plus puissants pirates , je vous parie mon lapin nain que ça va tomber a un moment donné , c'est trop prévisible ce truc. D'ailleurs Sanji comme par hasard est clairement en retrait face a Luffy et Zoro...je ne serais pas étonné qu'a la tea party il bouffe un FDD....